


Sunshine Mornings

by starlightsmusings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsmusings/pseuds/starlightsmusings
Summary: Every once in awhile they let themselves have a quiet morning.





	Sunshine Mornings

There weren’t many mornings that he let himself sleep in. Between years of going for early morning runs to lose weight when he was younger, to the training he endured for the Kingsglaive, his body was so attuned to rising with the sun that even after years of not seeing the sun, he was generally up at around the same time. And now that the sun was back, he rarely wanted to miss it.

 

So it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him when he woke up later than normal in their bed alone.

 

Prompto groaned. On one hand, the bed was still warm and very much comfortable (it had been one thing they agreed to splurge on when they got the apartment), and he knew that neither of them had anything planned for the day. On the other, his nose was telling him that Ignis had starting making something delicious for breakfast and he could hear their dog impatiently darting around the kitchen.

 

His stomach made his decision for him when it started growling.

 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled as he slowly got out of bed. Prompto scanned the room in hopes of finding his sweatshirt he could’ve sworn he tossed on the chair they kept in the corner of the room. He sighed before giving up on it and grabbing a different one. It wasn’t as warm as the other one, but it would have to do for now. He stretched again, trying to shake the last of the cobwebs, before making his way over to the room where he knew Ignis was.

 

_ So that’s where it disappeared to… _ Prompto leaned against the doorway to their kitchenette when he saw the scene in front of him. Piper, an affectionate fluffy mutt that they had found while on a hunt a few years back, was sitting at Ignis’ feet, knowing that she would get at least some scraps if she sat there long enough. As if on cue, Ignis dropped a few pieces down to her that she was more than happy to have. Ignis looked like he had only gotten out of bed only a few minutes before Prompto had gotten up, if his lack of styled hair and the fact that he was still in what he had slept in, plus a newly acquired olive green sweatshirt, were anything to go by. Prompto thanked his lucky stars that he got the size that he did because while it swam on him, it seemed to fit Ignis almost perfectly. Any smaller and he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky as to see Ignis in it.

 

“Darling, you do realise I can hear you over there, correct?”

 

“Aw, Iggy. And here I thought I could just enjoy the view.” Prompto chuckled before moving next to Ignis, one of his arms wrapping around the other man’s waist. “So, what’cha makin’?”

 

Ignis turned his head to kiss Prompto on his temple before turning back to the task at hand, an old habit he had never quite kicked. “Nothing too special. Pancakes, bacon, and some eggs.”

 

“Still smells amazing.” Prompto leaned his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“There are some berries I picked up at the market yesterday on the table. Could you grab those?”

 

“You found fresh berries?” Prompto reached up to quickly kiss Ignis’ cheek before turning to look for the berries in question. While not impossible to find, many of the plants that used to have fruits or berries died off, and very few survived to see the new dawn. “What did I do to deserve you.”

 

“I could quite easily say the same.” Prompto could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

 

“Aw, Iggy. As much as I appreciate all the mush,” he said as he placed the container of berries within Ignis’ reach. “Isn’t it a tad early?”

 

Ignis laughed. “I do believe the day does call for it.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” A content sigh escaped Prompto’s lips as he leaned against Ignis again. “Happy Anniversary, Ignis.”

 

Ignis turned his head so he could meet Prompto for a kiss. “Happy Anniversary, Prompto.” 

  
  



End file.
